ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
It's Not Easy Being Gwen
It's Not Easy Being Gwen is the twenty-ninth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, and its the ninth episode of the second season 'Plot' Gwen and Kevin fight against Animo, but is very strong, then Ben gets as cold and makes escape.Gwen Animo returns home tired and when lying on his bed, his alarm clock rings and she gets angry because they slept at all. Anyway, she goes running back for sanitized and then wait for the coming school bus. While waiting, she helps her mother with some letters, but as there are many choose to use magic and starts talking to Kevin over the phone, but then realizes that the letters are burned and off, and immediately comes autous and she runs to address it. Back in school, she meets her friend Emily, which gives it a donut for breakfast (because before he gave no time) and she says she will give a piano resital, Gwen congratulates her and tells her to try to show, after she sige your routine at school, until the break, Kevin arrives with his clothes torn, and was informed that Dr. Animo. Gwen sige their school routine, and out Emily reminds him of his recital, but she says she will be hard going, because you have things to do tonight, Emilly was disappointed and angry with Gwen, and then comes Ben Mono Spider and says he has to go already to defeat Animo, Emily fight with Ben, and reveals that it is because Ben left her at an appointment. Emily is angry and Gwen goes with Ben. That night, Emily begins to play in his recital, and was disappointed to see that Gwen did not come, but still plays very well, while Ben (as Cannonbolt), Gwen and Kevin and their fight against giant frogs Animo, Animo wins and is about to shoot his ray giant, Ben tries to stop, but fails and lightning shoots Kevin, even so, Gwen protects you in time, and then Ben goes to Supreme Cannonbolt and gives a strong fight to animate, to finally wins, and Emily finishes her performance, everyone applauded and photographs, but then looks better and see that Gwen if you came back and encouraged 'Characters' *Gwen Tennyson (Main character of the episode) *Ben Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Emily *Lili Tennyson 'Villains' *Dr. Animo *Mutant Frog -Animo's Frog in Ultimate Alien 'Aliens Used' *Big Chill *Wildmutt (mentioned) *Jetray *Humungousaur *Spidermonkey *Cannonbolt (x2) *Ultimate Cannonbolt 'Spells Used' *'Scribo Iniacendia - '''Causes a pen to write in fire on its own. Errors 'Trivia' *The title," 'It's Not Easy Being Gwen," is based off the phrase "it's not easy being green" from '''The Muppets. *This is the first time ever since Voided that Dr. Animo is the main villain and an actual threat. *Kevin is seen adding an electrolysis machine (which converts water into electricity) to his car, as part of his ongoing efforts to make it submersible (which was first mentioned in In Charm's Way). *It states that Emily is Gwen's Bestfriend since Kindergarden. *The mutant frog from the original series comes back. *This is the second time Kevin and Gwen almost kiss, but Ben was the one to get in the way, the first was the highbreed commander in Darkstar Rising. *Gwen knows that Kevin does not go to school and does not want him to go off and fight their enemies. *It was revealed that Kevin does know math and world history. *This is the fourth time we see Gwen with ripped clothes. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Two Episodes